opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
OBAMA IN THE MOB by The Extreme Centrist
by Russell Berwick Like the old story of the boy who cried wolf, I’ve heard again the criticism that the attention given to the Jeremiah Wright and Senator Obama story is somehow equated with a lynching of some sort. Like myself, I’m sure that nobody reading this has ever seen a real lynching, but like me, you may have seen a photo of one. Two things that shocked me about seeing one of these photos is, of course, the person who has been hung, but also the sight of the crowd who seem to be enjoying the spectacle. I think that most people would agree that anyone in such a group that didn’t try and stop the lynching or who didn’t leave the mob, was guilty of murder of some sort. As a Democrat, I see this as a real problem if Senator Obama is picked as our person to go up against Senator McCain. If Senator Obama is picked, then we can be sure that the Republicans are going to try and attack his weakness by pointing out his relationship to not only Jeremiah Wright, but also the former Weatherman Bill Ayers. I’m sure they will use the clips of his old pastor yelling, “God damn America,” while the crowd comes to their feet and applauds as a way of painting a picture of the Senator as being unpatriotic. Like the lynch mob photo, they will say, how could you listen to this kind of rhetoric for twenty years and not try and stop it or just leave. Even if the Senator wasn’t there while this kind of rhetoric was being said, as he claimed, it won’t make any difference. Just look what they did to John Kerry, if you don’t believe me. Even while Senator McCain was battling his fellow Republicans, I heard his own party try and paint him as someone who gave up secrets to the Viet Cong while being held as a prisoner there. When it comes to hardball politics, anything done in the past will be twisted and shaped to whatever reality they wish it to be. Just listen to the endless attacks on Hillary, even though they tell us that she has almost no chance of winning. This can only be because they would love to have Obama as their person to go up against McCain. Who could blame them? Not too long ago, it seemed as if they had no chance of winning. And if all of that wasn’t bad enough, we have the problem of the Obama camp playing the race card too many times on the Hillary supporters. Like when Bill Clinton talked about the fact that Obama voted almost exactly the same as Hillary, when it came to the war, by saying that his rewrite of history was a fairy tail. As soon as Bill said this, the Obama people when out and told everyone that Bill had said that he was telling people that having a black man as president was a fairy tail. Can you imagine how upset this out and out lie enraged many Hillary supporters, like myself? Or when the Obama spokesperson was quoted as saying that Hillary was a monster? Or when they turned on Geraldine Ferraro, and tried to paint her as a racist, just for saying what Obama himself had said? I can’t remember how many times I’ve heard an Obama supporter state that they would never vote for Hillary and could even riot if she was picked. And after all of this, and much more, they expect us to just forget about all of their back stabbing and go vote for him? With all of this hate directed toward members of his own party, I have to wonder how sincere Obama is when he says that he will bring the country together. Perhaps when he says, “Bring the country together,” he talking about hand to hand combat in another civil war. The way I see it, the only chance the Democrats have for winning the White House is if we elect Hillary to run against McCain. Does anybody really think that Obama would be doing as well as he had if we had known about his long history with his anti American and racist church? Of course not. Does anybody really think that someone who attended a church like this could defeat a true patriot and war hero like McCain in an election for the presidency? Even with all of the anger after eight years of Bush and all of the Republicans who dislike McCain, this is going to be a very hard sale to make to the American people. __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: April 10, 2008 Category: April 2008 Category: Barack Obama Opinions Category: Democrat Opinions Category: Hillary Clinton Opinions Category: Republicans Opinions